


Gone but not forgotten

by Renamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hux needs a hug, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Mentions of Sex, Multi Chapter, Nothing triggering, Weird Biology, dont worry, its just a bit sad, its mostly all cute, minimal smut, mom friend phasma, phasma sad lesbian, silly fluff, this is actual cute okay, tooth rotting cuties, weird futuristic shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renamidala/pseuds/Renamidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an episode of Black Mirror with Domhnall Gleeson called "Be Right Back"<br/>Technology is getting advanced, and with a fatal mission, things are seeming hopeless. Phasma knows how to help, but are things ever going to be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Right Back

“What the pssfack are you doing?” Hux spoke clearly. Kylo’s head shot up from its bowed position and he smirked

“What? I’m painting your nails!” Hux scoffed and went back to his datapad, shaking his head with a light chuckle.

“Why?” He inquired after a moment. Kylo smiled and went back to his task of spreading the glittery Pink polish over hux’s toenail, smiling at his craftsmanship.

“Why not? It’s not like anyone will see. Plus, you look fabulous.” He smiled up at his lover, proud of his work, and Hux could only manage a few seconds of a scowl, before a smile broke out over his face, and he dropped his datapad to the side, laughter bubbling up in his chest. Kylo couldn't help but sigh. Hux was so amazing, especially in these private moments. Hux sat up a bit more to reach down, cupping Kylo’s cheeks and pulling him up along his body into a kiss. Lips met and melted together like magic, perhaps it was. Many times when Hux would wake late at night from a dream he would turn over and see Ren there. Arms circling his waist, face pressed to his side, hair a beautiful mess, He’d have to take a moment and ask himself how he’d gotten so lucky. Kylo pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

“You’re making that face again.”

“What face?” Hux huffed and Kylo smirked

“The one you make when you get all sentimental, you're getting soft and sentimental, like an old man~” Kylo grinned and Hux rolled his eyes.

“Ease up, Junior, I’m not quite decrepit yet.” He smiled and pinched the other man’s nose, making him snort and sit up. Hux moved with him and cradled him with his arms, just keeping them from falling backwards towards the end of the bed. This time, it was Ren who ducked in and stole a kiss, somehow managing to take Hux’s breath with him. Every Time their lips met, it was like sparks were flying, worlds colliding. It was like the first time everytime. When the kiss broke after what seemed like a few blissful hours, though it could have just been moments, Kylo carefully hooked his arms underneath hux’s thighs and maneuvered him back up against the bed. And then they were kissing again. The first time they had done it had been in a storage alcove with a sliding door. Pressed up against it and each other, it was rushed and sloppy, hungry eyes meeting lust clouded orbs and the floor seemed to drop out beneath them. These encounters happened 3 more times before Kylo had asked him Planetside for a meal and sightseeing while the troopers loaded supplies. But that was years ago and these kind of nights were different. They took things slow but not painfully so. It was sweet and passionate, and kylo’s voice was soft as he told him everything he loved about him. Hux couldn’t really say if he like topping more, but every night it seemed they would switch at least once if not twice, they both seemed to understand the other. Hux lay curled as usual, face pressed into kylo’s shoulder, strong, warm arms wrapped around his waist and Hux felt himself drifting off.

Morning came far too soon for Hux’s liking. The artificial light filtered under the door and Hux sat up, yawning. Kylo had already gone his cowl and mask were taken from the table. The man had left a sweet note in his spidery scrawl handwriting, telling Hux he’d be back, not to worry about him and the knights, and how much he loves him. Hux’s face warmed and he folded the paper, slipping it into the pocket of his greatcoat, getting ready for duty. The bridge was packed as people bustled about to get to work. Hux worked all day and came back late, expecting to see Kylo back by now. He waited up, pacing occasionally to and from the bed to the door. He eventually fell asleep at his desk on a mound of paperwork.

A week went by like a decade, every night Hux would pace and worry himself sick. The tuesday of the next week, the word gets back. The knights were ambushed upon landing at the port of Dreiud. Nano Ren made sure to tell Hux how incredibly brave the late Kylo had been, giving himself for the lives of three others. The three survivors, Nano, Mino, and Sino.

Hux didn’t feel real, voices seemed to float off and his feet never touched the floor, head up spinning in the stars. He felt like he was on a spacewalk. Many people came along, touching his arms, shoulders, murmuring to him, but it all seemed so far away. He was light years away from humanity, off in his own pit of despair. His air was running out, he wouldn't last long. Phasma swifty helped him up, reminding him to breathe, carrying him to his room, helping him to bed, and her hand touching his arm gently was what brought him back, but only long enough for her to talk softly to him.

“Don’t worry, i know exactly what to do… I can bring him back…. You’ll have him back.” Hux thought this was very odd, but not for long, as the room went dark as his brain gave way to a grey, dreamless sleep.


	2. The Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a little ooc in this, mostly because he's never really attached so much of himself to anyone before, also i was trying to cycle him through the stages of grief, as it might occur. This poor babe. I hate having to put him through so much unpleasantness.

Hux awoke with a pounding head and a dry mouth. What day was it? Why is he still dressed? The general rose on weak legs, swallowing around a bile taste, hurrying into the corridor.

Walking about the ship was a feat of It's own, no one would look at him, no one spoke. It was as if a hush had fallen over the entire crew. Ren must have done something... Hux swept as naturally as he could onto the bridge, and all talking ceased. His eyes swept the room and something in his head twinged from the expressions of his crew. The pained sympathy was sickeningly familiar but why was the sorrow also fearful?

"What is with you all? What are you staring at? Get to your work," Hux's voice dropped to a mutter "I've got to find Ren, blasted he is need here."

The lieutenant who had the misfortune of being in earshot cringed and stood slowly. Mitaka knew he was the only one that would be able to speak directly to the fuming red head if no one else would. If he didn't say something now, Hux would spend his day in a confused haze.

"General Hux Sir," Mitaka spoke clearly and stepped in front of the man in question "Lord Kylo Ren is not here" Hux narrowed his eyes, but not in a way of intimidation, to be honest they burned.

"What do you mean?" Hux bit out. A sick feeling was pooling in his stomach and some form of deja vu swept over his senses.

"Sir, Lord Ren was killed in an attack a day or so ago." Mitaka's voice wavered, not in fear, but genuine sorrow. The lieutenant knew he was one of the few people to know some extent of the relationship between the two high ranking men. There was a moment of pause, before Hux was hit. The floor dropped out, and he was left alone in a cold open void. He opened his mouth but no noise came out. pressure was building all over his body and he twisted and pulled himself, legs quavering and straining. The tight hold on his arm grew painful and he came to suddenly, opening his eyes as he felt himself being roughly shaken back and forth. Mitaka's worried-stricken face crowded close to his and he sighed deeply.

"Ma'am, he's come around, opened his eyes." He said to the side, and Hux turned slightly to see Phasma gripping his arm.

"Welcome back General, the lieutenant was growing panicked, said you just blanked out." Her voice was level and Hux felt like she was mocking him. Hux realized he was still standing on the bridge, feet turned inwards and mostly the reason he was standing was Phasma's iron grip on his arm. The general bit down to clench his jaw, keeping his teeth from knocking together as his entire body shook. 

"Let me help you back to your room, General. " Phasma said in a soft manner. too soft, Hux felt like a child. The captain dragged him away from the room of spectators and down the corridor. 

"He can't be gone, he Can't." Hux was steadily loosing control of his breathing again.

"He is, General but i have a way. i know how you can be with him again." she swept open the doors to his chambers and helped him sit on the bed. Hux felt like he was going to be sick, a heavy stone weight settled low in his belly and his head was still swimming. Phasma knelled down and took off her mask, gently caressing his arm. 

"It's not real, is it? at my Sister's funeral i sat there thinking 'this isn't real.' people didn't look real, their voices weren't real. It's like your'e out on a spacewalk and no one can--"

"Captain." Hux snapped, tears in his eyes. Phasma paused and studied his profile as Hux turned sharply away.

"I can sign you up to something that helps. It can help you," Hux shifted uncomfortably as she spoke, his eyes flitting around nervously for something to focus on. "It will let you speak to him...I know he's dead but it wouldn't work if he wasn't. It's not some crazy spiritual thing. He was a heavy user, He'd be perfect."

"please, shut up.." Hux shook his head.

"I mean it's still in beta but i have an invite--"

"Stop it--"

"I can show you, you wont even have to do anything--"

"SHUT UP!!!" Hux roared and stood quickly, stumbling over his own feet and slamming into the nightstand with a clatter. Phasma rushed to help him but hux recoiled with a cry. The captain murmured apologies and left in a hurry.

  


That night, Hux lay in his bed, datapad resting on his lap as he tried to go over order blueprints again. He felt cold on the large mattress alone, isolated in his own little puddle of sheets. A noise startled him from his thoughts as a notification buzzed. 

**_Phasma: I signed you up._ **

****He gulped and swiped it aside into the trash can icon, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He scrolled back down and continued looking pointedly over the weapon plans, shaking his head. another chime came and Hux begrudgingly glared up to see.

_**Kylo: Yes It's Me** _

__Hux made a soft noise and put a hand over his mouth, shaking in his spot. He quickly swiped it away and tossed his datapad aside, getting up and marching all the way to Phasma's quarters. He threw the door open and raised his arms, shaking wildly.

"What is it? i don't want it! its sick, this is obscene! it's obscene to use his name, his name! it hurts, Phasma you know it hurts!" Hux choked and swallowed back a sob, waving his hands as he spoke. Phasma put her hands up to calm him, setting aside her datapad.

"That's why i signed you up." she spoke softly and Hux scowled, going into pacing, watching her.

"What is it?" he spit out, hot rage burning behind his eyes. 

"You open the message, and you talk to it." she explained easily, sitting down on her bed. "you just type messages in and it talks back just like you are talking to him." Hux shook his head furiously 

"He's dead!" he continued to pace, panting 

"It's just a software, it mimics him. You give it someone's name and it goes back through anything they've ever typed in conversation. i gave it Kylo's name and the system did the rest." She smiled softly to him and nodded

"well...It's sick!" he covered his face with his hands and sighed heavily, trying to regain composure. 

"General, just.... say hello to it. if you like it, you can give it more access. the more it has, the more its him." she stood slowly, trying not to startle him. Hux stood quickly and turned on a heel, going back to his room. He flopped onto his bed, grunting as his side knocked into the hard shape of his datapad laying on the sheets.  He sat up and scowled at the offending object, sighing deeply. Taking a second, he lifted it and swiped to open, going back to check his messages. He opened the most recent. The one from him. Setting the datapad down, he got up and stalked to the fresher, pausing in the doorway and peering and the screen from across the room. he hesitated for 5 more minutes, before resigning and sitting down carefully, and tapping to reply, think of his message. The software stirred to life, and Hux watched the message come up 

_**Kylo: Hello Hux** _

Hux sucked in a breath, sighing and typing quickly 

_**Hux: Is that you?** _

the reply was almost instant, after a second of pause for typing

_**Kylo: No, It's the Late Darth Vader** _

Hux couldnt stop the breathy laugh that escaped, a warm feeling filling his chest at the all to familiar humor.

**_Kylo: Of course It's me._ **

Hux felt his heart twinge, and he turned away from the screen as tears pooled and flooded over his cheeks. He closed his datapad and then his eyes, laying back in the empty bed, feeling the sadness rise like a swelling wave, washing over him and drowning him. He didnt sleep that night, or at least, he didn't dream of anything but the ceiing, and the slowly rising light of the artificial sun for day cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter work, i am working diligently on chapters now. I know things make no sense if you haven't seem the episode, but things will be explained i promise you my sweeties


End file.
